criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Gloria Fernandez
Gloria Fernandez was the murderer of her own husband, Hector Fernandez in The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28). Profile Gloria is a 36 year old lady with brown eyes and long black hair which is tied into a bun at the back. After her husband's death, she is usually seen wearing a long black dress which is transparent in the middle of the chest area. On her left breast, she wears a gold cross. She also wears a black transparent veil on her head. The veil has several dots on it and a black-coloured knot on the left side. Gloria weighs 118 pounds and her blood type is A+. It is known that she has gardening skills, uses bobby pins, and is in contact with petroleum jelly. Role in Case(s) After hearing about the death of Hector, the team quickly went to the Elm Manor (the name of the victim's haunted house) to investigate. Before beginning their investigation, the team was interrupted by the victim's wife, Gloria, who was shocked and crying loudly. She said that the house had started shaking and the doors were rattling, and then she heard the screams of her husband, but she was helpless as the doors locked were locked. After finding the victim's body, Ramirez informed the team that Gloria wouldn't be able to talk for a while and that she was in such shock that the paramedics had to heavily sedate her. After sometime, Ramirez informed the team that Gloria was finally able to talk. The then went to Gloria, who was crying and said that she had moved into the house a joyful wife and blessed mother, but the haunted house took both her husband and child away from her. She also said that she had begged Hector to leave after the house killed their baby boy, but they couldn't find a buyer since nobody wanted to buy a haunted house. Then Hector had told a priest about it and hoped that an exorcism would finally get rid of the evil spirits, but nothing changed, leaving Gloria all alone with nothing to live for. After further investigation, the team discovered that Gloria and Charles Parker had become lovers for a short time after Aurelio's (the Fernandez's baby boy) death. When asked about it, Gloria told the team that she and Charles were briefy lovers. She explained to them that she was lost after Aurelio's death and that most people in Grimsborough would refuse to talk to an "outsider," but Charles didn't. Charles had also made her feel a little less lonely, but she had soon realized that their love was nothing but madness, so she ended it. Gloria then concluded that she had decided to give her marriage with Hector another chance in memory of thier baby boy, and soon, she and Hector had started afresh, they fell in love again, and even talked of having another child, but unfortunately, their haunted house took away her love once again. At the end of the case, Gloria was arrested after all the proofs were against her. She said that, a few days back, when their baby boy, Aurelio died, Hector lied to everyone and said that their house was haunted and that it had killed their baby boy. One night, when Hector was drunk, he admited to Gloria that he wasn't watching Aurelio like he was supposed to, and that Aurelio was crawling around the house, and accidentally slipped and fell from the top landing onto the stairs. Since Hector couldn't remember telling the truth, Gloria decided to give him a drug that made him believe that the house was really haunted. Day by day, Hector became more and more scared, and when the time was right, Gloria took the opportunity and killed her husband by crushing him under a chandelier. Case Appearances *The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28) Notes *As opposed to the Industrial Area and Financial Center, there are 5 killers who are female, Gloria being amongst them. 28_gloria_jail.png|Gloria, condemned to life imprisonment for the murder of Hector Fernandez. Case 28 gloria fernandez.jpg F. Photo.png|Family photo. Baby Fernandez.png|Aurelio Angelo, the Fernandez's baby boy. Baby Boy's Grave2.png|The grave of the Fernandez's baby boy. OG_SUS_28_604.jpg Category:Suspects Category:Killers